A conventional display device generally includes a backlight module to provide backlight required for display. For example, the backlight module generally includes LEDs emitting blue light and a color converting layer to convert the blue light to light of other color, so white light can be obtained. However, a blue halo may exist at a peripheral portion of the backlight module because a portion of the blue light from edge of the backlight module cannot be successfully converted into white light, which obviously causes a problem of uneven display image of the display device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.